1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low profile connector, especially to a low profile connector having anti-mismatching structures.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Electrical connectors are widely used in mobile phones, key boards and hard disk drivers. Small sizes are required for the connectors to meet the reduced sizes of the equipments said above. The low profile connectors are used for connecting with other mating connectors to achieve electrical connection between the equipments and external components.
A housing of he low profile connector is generally made of plastic and has poor strength because of small size. Thus, the connector is easily to be damaged if a mating component mates with the connector by improper manner. For instance, engaging the low profile connector with the external component in a reversed direction will break the housing of the low profile connector.
In view of the above, what is needed is a low profile connector having means for preventing the connector from being engaged with other mating component in a reversed direction.